


It’s not the size that matters

by angededesespoir



Series: JeanMarco Week [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: In which Jean and Marco make their annual visit to the pumpkin patch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, a miracle! I wrote something happy for once! (Hell hath frozen over people! This is not a drill! .....Jk. lol.) Anyway, I got two tiny pumpkins from the store recently for Halloween & they are adorable! And it gave me this idea for Day 3- Pumpkin. Hope you enjoy! (Can also be read [here](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/152266997915/its-not-the-size-that-matters).)

He shivers as his shoes slip on wet leaves, mud and dirt staining his new boots. He scowls and pulls his jacket tighter against himself.

“Marco, have you picked one yet?”

Every year since they were kids, Jean and Marco and the other neighbourhood kids would visit Connie’s parents’ pumpkin patch, out in back of their home. It was a time-honoured tradition- one that Jean had long since grown bored with. But if it brought his boyfriend joy (which it did), then he was willing to make the sacrifice of waking up early on a Saturday morning and tripping over a dozen vines to reach the pumpkin of Marco’s dreams.

“Jean! Come here! Look!”

Jean snapped to attention and carefully trudged around roots and vines to where his boyfriend stood. He glanced down and raised an eyebrow.

“.....That one? That’s seriously the one you want.”

This year had seen tremendous success for the pumpkin patch. Large pumpkins surrounded them.....at the expense of this pumpkin, it seems. The thing was terribly tiny. Not large enough to carve like they usually did.

Marco turned toward him, concern and strong emotion in his eyes. He grasped Jean’s hand gently. 

“Please? Look- it’s so tiny. Noone else is going to want it. They don’t see its’ potential. But look at it-,” he glances down at the pale object, barely thriving, and smiles fondly. “It’s cute in a way. We can make it work.”

Jean looks at him incredulously. “How?”

Marco releases his hand, bends down, and scoops up the chosen one tenderly. Excitedly he says, “We can paint it! Or draw on it with marker. We can surround it with those small bat-shaped candles Eren gave us and maybe a few other things. It will be a small display, but a welcoming one.” He turns towards Jean “What do you think?”

Jean gazes into his eyes, takes in the smile and the desperate pleading look. He cannot deny him. He would do anything to make him happy.

“Fine. If you’re sure that’s what you want, let’s grab it and go. My balls are starting to freeze off.”

Marco jumps up and embraces him. “Thank you, Jean!”

Jean smiles and laughs. “Easy now, easy. You don’t want to squash the poor thing before you even get it home.” He pulls away from him, takes his free hand and starts pulling him. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Marco smiles and follows.

-

It turns out that the tiny pumpkin was a huge success- if the the 300 likes on Instagram are anything to go by.

Jean approaches Marco as he refills the candy bowl, wraps arms around him from behind and kisses his cheek.

“Another successful year. And, better yet, no mess for once.”

Marco smiles and laughs, turns around, hands caressing Jean’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Maybe this can be the start of a new tradition?”

Jean smiles, pulls him close, immerses himself in the warmth that always seems to radiate from Marco. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
